


Pose me, Baby! M/M

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, John is a yoga teacher, M/M, Sherlock takes private lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: Sherlock wants to stay flexible so he decides to take a yoga class. Soon he gets private lessons from his sexy instructor...





	Pose me, Baby! M/M

**Author's Note:**

> I made two versions of this fic. This one is the M/M version and I'll link the F/M in the end notes!

Pose me, baby

 

When Sherlock was younger he took ballet. He was wonderful and talented, training for hours everyday and pushed himself to the limits each time. He went through multiple teachers a coaches. Each time he surpassed them he’d look for another, basically leveling up his skills every time he got better than they ever hoped to be. Sherlock eventually got bored after he won every competition there was and beat out all the rivals who dared challenge him.

So now quite a few years later he decided to take a yoga class. He remembered a few other girls in Uni taking them since they were all the rage then. Sherlock never was on to jump on a fad bandwagon. However, he hoped now yoga would be helping the new found stiffness in his joints. He wanted to stay limber, pulling a muscle while chasing criminals across London wasn’t a good idea.

After a few group classes the teacher, John, had asked Sherlock if he’d like private classes. John was a retired army Captain and Doctor. He knew his way around a body and wasn’t afraid to get hands on. He told Sherlock he had graceful movements but his technical skills were rusty.

Sherlock of course said yes to the private lessons. They had been subtly flirting during the classes so it was quite obvious this private class was more that just some extra technical training. Especially since John invited Sherlock to his studio after hours.

Sherlock arrives with his mat and pressed the buzzer. He had on his exercise tank top with leggings that had see through cutouts. If he just so happen to pick out a pair that made his arse look deliciously plump then that’s that on that. The door soon unlocked and Sherlock went in. 

“Glad you could make it.” John grins as Sherlock comes in. “How about we get warmed up?” He smirks. 

“Wonderful idea.” Sherlock licks his lips and unrolls his mat. 

John does the same, unrolling his mat in front of Sherlock’s. 

They get warmed up, mirroring each other’s breathing and movements. Slowly stretching their muscles, sharing the same space and air.

“Good. Let’s do the ones you’ve been having trouble with. First downward dog.” John hums, circling Sherlock to watch his form. 

Sherlock stands and bends over. His palms and soles of his feel on the mat. 

“Mm you’re still bending your back.” John moves behind him and presses his back down, his hips brushing against Sherlock’s. “Your hips are the highest point, everything else is sloped down. Your back needs to be a straight slope.” He rubs Sherlock’s back.

“Yes, John..” Sherlock says softly, relaxing under his touch. 

“Good. Now hold this for a few more seconds. Remembering to breathe deep and slow.” John says softly before moving back. 

Sherlock nearly whines as Johns heat against the back of his thighs vanishes. 

“Next we’ll do the extended Puppy Pose..” John instructs. 

Sherlock gets down onto the mat, kneeling and then stretching out his upper body against the mat. 

“Getting there. You want you arms straight out and you face parallel with the mat. Your legs still aren’t at a 90 degree angle though.” John kneels behind Sherlock and pulls his hips back so that Sherlock’s feet, knees, and hips make a 90 degree angle.

Sherlock gasps softly, resisting the urge to push his hips back further against John’s. 

“Feel that slight pull in your sides? We’re relaxing and releasing. Breathe and hold for ten more seconds.” John orders and moves, going back to circling Sherlock. 

Sherlock sighs and breathes thought it, counting down. 

“You’re doing wonderful. What was the other position you were having trouble with?” John asks, smiling down at Sherlock. 

Sherlock sits back on his heels on the mat looking up at John, his face nearly John’s crotch height.  
“Mm the Halasana.” He hums. 

“Ah that’s right. Start off by laying on the mat on your back and taking a few deep breaths.” John nods and helps Sherlock lay down in the first pose. “Good. Now lay your arms down on the mat. Palms down on the mat.”

Sherlock does as he’s told, loving the feeling of John’s hands on his body. 

“Good. Now I’ll help you roll. Bring your knees up to your chest and follow with your legs. Good. Legs over the head. Now touch your toes to the floor. Brilliant. That’s gorgeous. Breathe. Good boy.” John stands at Sherlock’s back, holding Sherlock’s hips with his cock pressed against Sherlock’s legs through their clothes. 

Sherlock moans softly as he exhales, feeling Johns cock rub between his arse and balls. 

“You’re doing great. Joust remember to touch your toes to the flood above your head. Like this.” John rolls Sherlock’s hips more, rubbing his cock against Sherlock’s taint. 

“More. I can take more.” Sherlock pants. 

“Really? Alright.” John presses closer, his now hard bulge rubbing against Sherlock’s taint as John rocks his hips to loosen up Sherlock’s spine. 

“So good.” Sherlock moans, his cock filling out. 

“You are doing do good. I’m so proud of you. Such a good boy.” John praises as he rocks them. “Keep those thighs relaxed but straight.” John moves his hands to the front of Sherlock’s upper thighs, his thumbs sliding against the length of Sherlock each time he rocks Sherlock. 

“Mm you’re making me loosen up.” Sherlock purrs. 

“Good. That’s the whole point. Keeping you loose and open. Ready whenever you want it.” John chuckles softly and angles his hips, his bulge now rubbing against Sherlock’s arse as his thumbs massage the underside of Sherlock’s cock. 

“Oh yes.” Sherlock whines. 

“Breathe, darling. You’ve got to breathe. That’s it. Good boy.” John rubs his thumb over the swollen head of Sherlock’s cock over Sherlock’s leggings, discovering Sherlock’s not wearing pants. 

Sherlock moans, his thighs starting to shake from the strain of the pose and from John’s touch. “John..”

“You’re doing so good. Nearly there, sweetie. Just a bit more.” John presses his bulge between Sherlock’s arse cheeks as he rocks them, their clothes frustratingly in the way as he massages the head of Sherlock’s cock over his leggings.

“John!” Sherlock gasps as he comes, his thighs trembling. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely perfect. Breathe. Good, now we’re going to in roll and back down.” John lays Sherlock’s legs back on the mat. “Keep breathing and I’ll be back with some water and towels.” He smirks and leaves him. 

“I’m going to need so many more private lessons. So so many..” Sherlock mumbles to himself as he lays on the mat in his post orgasm bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think! (o^^o)
> 
> F/M Link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867241


End file.
